Password
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Summary: He had only noticed it then after she came to stay with him that something was wrong. She would sit there, staring at something on the screen, or a file she had left open. And she would sit there. And read.
1. Violet Hill

Password

Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

NeuroxYako

Rated: T (Rating may go up)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Summary: He had only noticed it then after she came to stay with him that something was wrong. She would sit there, staring at something on the screen, or a file she had left open. And she would sit there. And read. (NeuroxYako Rated T -though it will go up- for Romance, Drama and slight Humor)

If I owned this series then they would already be having kids and Sai would really be Yako's sibling.

Please note that Chapters are named after Songs, so please look them up too and listen while you read.

* * *

Chapter One-

Violet Hill

He had only noticed it then after she came to stay with him that something was wrong. He would stay at his usual spot on the couch, eyes closed, even though he could hear her come from the small bedroom behind one of the many bookshelves. She would come at around midnight, her shuffling feet only softened by the hardwood floor, and she made her way to the computer for her and Neuro. She would sign in, the clacking of the keys making him know at least how long her password might be. He had tried to get the password many times, but everything he put in was wrong.

She would sit there, staring at something on the screen, or a file she had left open. And she would sit there. And read. Her body not moving much other than maybe her feet shuffling and maybe a small yawn. She would stay there like that until three or four in the morning, reading something. When she was finished she would sign out the computer and go back to bed, and Neuro would try and figure out the puzzle. The gears clicked in his mind as he tried to find the password, using normal things like names, birthdays and her favorite things.

But nothing seemed to work. Sighing he eventually shut off the computer and went back to sleep. Oh yes, he could obviously just hack into the computer, but for some reason, he couldn't do it. Not to her. He turned his body to face the soft leather of the couch and soon sleep began to claim him, and he smiled, thinking of the one he chose to care about. The little blond glutton with her smile.

* * *

The days seemed to go buy, and the pattern repeated herself, as well as the girl, living dead, and he began to worry for her. He would let her sleep later, and not let her accompany her on missions. Sasazuka and the others wondered why he was there alone, and he had- of course putting on his 'innocent' face, said that she was letting him work on cases alone. "To better my own talent with out Sensei!" He once said, though he knew that the better of the men, Sasazuka, knew better. When he did see Yako, she seemed different, distant. Crime scenes didn't effect her as much, and she would just state the facts and follow Neuro's advice and words, usually throwing something in as well. He needed to know that she was okay. He couldn't lose someone again.

He contacted Neuro one day, when it seemed for once, there were no mysteries to be solved. Yako was staying at her friends house, and it was only the two. "You wished to speak wit him." Neuro said in his innocent tone. "Drop that tone, Neuro. I know what you are." He said, lighting a cigarette and taking a pull. The smoke lazily made it's way out of Sasazuka's mouth and past his nose and up into the wavering air, eventually hitting a fan. "What is wrong with Yako. Since her mother moved to live in Osaka, she's acted different." He said, looking directly into Neuro's eyes.

He was silent for a moment, the demons eyes ticking with the thoughts of a million different reasons that he could know of. "I don't know." He finally answered. Sasazuka looked at him, almost astounded. He knew that the demon had an answer, an explination for everything. But this was different. It wasn't a puzzle, it was a human, a fragile girls heart that was seemingly being torn apart by something. "Have you not asked her?" He said, taking another deep pull, though it was half hearted and he coughed. "No."

"Why not?"

"She'll tell me when she's ready." He said softly.

Another time, Sasazuka was shocked. He had never seen the look in Neuro's eyes. Ever. The look was different than he had given anyone that he had seen. It was filled with worry, and something else. Something he couldn't place with the puzzle-eating demon. "Alright then. I guess that's it. Maybe, if you think she needs help, send her over to me. I can probably help her more than you." There was a sharp laugh from him and Sasazuka had to look up. Neuro's eyes were glowing. "You think you could really take her away from me?"

He was shocked at the comment. He knew it meant more than what it seemed to be, and Sasazuka had to smile. "I can try. She seems to not be with you." Just then the door open and Kyoko and Yako came inside. Both men's heart skipped a beat when they saw her. She was smiling, happy and they were giggling about random things, holding souvenirs. "Kyoko drove me to the office, but she's heading out now- Officer Sasazuka!" Yako's smile widened a bit as her friend bid her farewell with a kiss on the cheek and the quick handing off most of the things she had gotten.

Yako waved her off before closing the door with her back, looking at the other two. She could almost smell the air of tension, setting her stuff down on the couch. "What were… you guys talking about?" She asked softly, looking between the two of them. "We were talking about a case that seemed to appear out of no where, and the officer decided to come to me." He said softly, calmer than normal. Sasazuka stood, crushing the spent cigarette into the ashtray Neuro offered and bowed to him. "Thank you for seeing me Neuro, I will get back to the case later." He said, giving Yako a sweet look and ruffling her hair before making his way out.


	2. No Sunlight

Disclaimer:

If I owned this, well, you'd know already, wouldn't you?

* * *

Chapter Two

No Sunlight

Yako watched him leave, wondering even more about what was going on. Neuro stood, looking at all the goodies she had gotten. Tons of edible things, snacks candies and even some soap. He smiled to himself until he saw something that he recognized instantly. The little wooden block had been written on with her handwriting. A wish stone. He had heard about them through a case they had in the past. A girl had made a wish to kill someone, and it happened, though the person was herself, it was determined that the one who killed her was actually her best friend, driven to do so for the jealousy of the others 'perfect' life.

Of course, Yako was struck with this case because it seemed that, from her point of view, her perfect life was taken from under her with the death of her father. Thinking even more, it was about at that time that she became quieter, even though she didn't live there yet. Thinking nothing of it he reached for it only to have his hand slapped away. "I don't want you to see this." She almost growled, stuffing it away and sorting everything out. Once that was done, she handed him a small box and took all the other stuff into her room, closing the door with a soft click of the lock turning.

He opened the box to find a simple wooden puzzle, one that most human children could figure out in years. Where as Neuro, he figured it out in record time of two minutes. He looked at the coloured blocks. He then could see something written on them. They were lines of a poem. They were jumbled up so it didn't sound coherent, though after thinking for a few moments he got it. Smiling to himself, he arranged the coloured blocks to form a rainbow. He read the poem that she obviously wrote.

_Fear pushing me on,_

_Almost straight over the edge_

_Your hand takes mine,_

_Holds on tight, keeping me safe._

_Pulling me close, no harm will come to me._

_Closing my eyes, I listen to our hearts beat_

_Together, we complete each other true,_

_You were the one, who helped me start anew,_

_Protected, providing, give and take alike,_

_But still, I'm not ready, to tell you how I feel._

_Eyes gazing upwards, always waiting for you here._

_Feathers float along in the white empty sky_

_Full of satisfaction, who am_

_I to tie you down_

_But maybe still you'll miss me and come back home._

He looked at it, over and over, his mind racing to figure out what the message was, though it was clear in some parts. It was connected to the password on her computer, oh he knew that. He read the words over and over, and something suddenly became clear. Family meant a lot to her. Whenever something like that was involved, she was there in an instant, giving comfort or advice. An idea sprung into his mind and he couldn't help smile a little more.

He went to Yako's door, hitting it hard with her knuckles, making part of it break. "Neuro!" She almost screamed, opening the door soon after. "What is it?" She asked, realizing what she had said he had gripped her skull and tightened down. Something in the room smelled. It smelled like food, and something else. It smelled intoxicating. Though it quickly went away, he kept the smell locked in his mind. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat, louse." He threw her against the bed, looming over her. She paled a little but nodded. "S-sounds good." She said, moving to get away from him. He grabbed her wrist and she froze. "Yako…" She blushed as he used her name.

"If there is anything that is bothering you, you can talk to…. Akane or Slave Number Two." He let go of her wrist and she almost bound into the bathroom. He watched her go, smiling as her skirt rode up, and showing black and pink-stripped panties. Wait… why did something so trivial as panties catch his eyes. Shaking his head he looked in her room for a moment. It was a little plain, drab white walls and her normal cloths for the bed. He looked on the desk to see the wish stone.

Despite himself and the feelings he got in the pit of his large stomach, he picked it up. It was a simple wooden block with a hole in it with a thick blue rope giving it a hoop to hang wherever the user wished it too. He could see words on it, like most people would do, writing their wishes on a piece of wood. He looked closely too see the inscription.

_"I wish for food to keep me full, Neuro to stay by my side and my family to remain beside me, like Neuro has."_

For once, a natural smile spread on his face, and something tugged at his chest. He placed his free hand there, where it hurt. Over his heart, the tugging continued till something filled his nose. That intoxicating smell, better than a mystery. He turned to see Yako standing there, frozen. "N… Neuro." She looked at the wood in his hands, and it looked like tears were going to spring into her eyes. "You read it…?" He nodded and she threw something at him. Not a shoe, but a book. "Mind your own business for once!" She cried and left the room, and eventually the building. He moved to the main room to look out the window. It was already night now, and the rain had decided to show its ugly head.

It was then when he went to her computer and moved the mouse. He clicked on the little food icon that also had Yako's name. It asked for the password. He smiled softly and typed every letter slowly. "F.a.m.i.l.y." All he saw was a document with a note. A note from her father.

* * *

A.N. Thank you Spazzu for the first review, and for the lyrics to the poem~


	3. Baobabs

Disclaimer-

Fuck disclaimers, gtfo if you don't wanna read.

* * *

_  
_

_Yako, how have you been? I wish I could be there with you, I know it's hard with only mom there, but I'll be back soon. It's very beautiful here, and I'll make sure to bring back something really nice for you._

_You know, while I was here, I got to see a fortuneteller. She told me about many things, and she even told me some things about you!_

_She said that you were going to lose someone, and meet someone new. She said that you'd learn many things and change into someone who can do the right thing._

_I hope what she says comes true, and that you become what you really want to be. But no matter what, you'll always be my little girl._

_Love, Dad_

* * *

Neuro read this with a smirk, his eyes staying on words like 'change' and among other things. It didn't click at first at what she was so upset about, until it clicked with what the 'fourtuneteller' had said. She would lose someone and meet someone knew. He knew then that she had meant.

Right after Yako's father had died they had met, and she became the façade so he could eat mysteries in relative peace. Showing another human emotion, he bit his lip in thought, wondering what in the world would that idiot wood louse would take such offense at. The tugging of his heart began again and he logged out, acting as if nothing was touched on the computer. "Akane, I need you to take care of the office while I get back. I doubt Slave Two will be here soon, so please feel free to set a few traps." Neuro was gone in a flash and Akane couldn't help dance in happiness.

Yako stood at a bridge, feeling the water pour over here, the only sound she could hear was the pounding water and her own sobs. Neuro had found out her secret. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't handle it if Neuro started to tease her about the feeling she had for the demon, but she knew that if he didn't feel the same… he might leave. The thought haunted her and she thought, for only a moment, to throw herself over the bridge.

She almost slapped herself at that. She would never do something so cowardly in her life. She did know, however, of a time when she thought it again. After her father died, she was helpless. One of the things most precious to her was taken, and she could only sit back and watch as they cleaned up the mess and take it all away. She cried even harder if she could, leaning against the bridge for support.

She thought of running away, leaving Neuro and Godai to run the Agency while she went to live with her mother, but she knew she couldn't. They would know definitely if something was up, and it would seem even suspicious if she just up and left. She could quit, and suffer Neuro's abuse for a very long time and possibly die in the prosses. As long as I'm with Neuro, her mind rang and she shook her head again.

"I don't think he'd care if I left."

"Now, you don't know that, do you?" A male said, making her gasp and turn. Neuro smiled at her, a true, loving smile that made her heart melt and she began to cry even more. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and she felt his chest against her own. She blushed deeply. They stood like that in the rain, Neuro's long arms wrapped in a warm wet embrace for what seemed like hours. The few people out in the heavy rain looked of course, though neither of them really cared. "Neuro…" She said softly, looking up. He had his eyes closed, his face in the softest expression of what seemed like happiness.

"What do you… think of me?" She asked, watching the expression change from happiness to his normal thinking face, blank. "I think you're a disgusting slob of a girl with the stomach of a black hole and the brain of a mouse." He tipped her chin when she looked down, and he had that smile on his face again. "But I love you." He leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss. She was shocked for a moment, but her own lips began to soften and she kissed back. "Neuro. I'm cold." She said once they pulled away for needed breath- on Yako's part.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her back to the office. There was a silence about the room until the lights went on. It looked very romantic, rose petals littering the floor to a path to the little kitchen table, a meal set there. Akane wiggled proudly and Neuro would have to treat her to some new shampoo once this was over. Neuro let her change into something more fitting as he did the same, his blue suit being switched to something dark purple, almost black. It fit his hair, and he couldn't help smile at himself.

Neuro was beginning to smell that intoxicating smell again as Yako opened the door to her room and came out. She was sleeveless, wearing a black top that was stitched to a white skirt. Half way down the skirt, there were black designs on the skirt, and it seemed to have a simple temple landscape on it. It looked simple and even a little plain with her, but to him, she looked stunning, and his heart skipped a beat.

He just stared at her, not really moving as she came closer, standing on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly, lips melting against his. He didn't react for a moment but quickly took the inventive, kissing back, wrapping his arms around her. His body shivered a little as he began to smell it again, the intoxication making him warm in places he only did when he saw Yako's panties.

Before it could get too heavy, Yako pulled away, panting and licking her lips of saliva. She took his hand and they sat in front of each other as they ate their food. Neuro didn't seem to mind the human food, and for once, Yako ate like a normal human, seeming to get full after the meal. Neuro would watch her; though no words would be spoken they knew that the feelings were being shared. "One thing before we do it." She said softly. "I want you to get me pregnant."


End file.
